


Generic v3 chatfic

by k0rekiy0kinnie



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, F/M, I literally don’t know how to tag things I’m very new to ao3 my apologies, I swear Miu and Kokichi are gonna get healthy character development, M/M, Multi, Ultimate Talent Development Plan (Dangan Ronpa), also I’m not good at writing shit so I’m sorry, chatfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28875147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k0rekiy0kinnie/pseuds/k0rekiy0kinnie
Summary: You read the title ig-Angie will refer to her god as God, as she only calls her God Atua in the English localisation-some of the characters may have typing quirks, my apologies if they're hard to read, I will provide a translation if I remember to-Rantaro uses they/them, Kiyo uses he/him and they/them, Kaito uses he/him and spa/space(/spaces/spaces/spaceself), and Kokichi goes by he/him and lie/lie(/lies/lies/lieself)-this is kinda a non-despair au or something??? Like it's pretty much the Ultimate Talent Development Plan bonus thingy but pretty much all the characters who need help are in fact getting help-adding on to the last bit, this fic references v3 itself quite a bit, but they are treated as inside jokes within the characters’ friend groups-idk if she'll be mentioned at all but Korekiyo's sister (ew, we do not stan her) will be referred to as Miyadera-this may be because I hate Kokichi but there will be a lot of Kokichi slander lol-toxic Saiouma shippers/toxic Kokichi stans please don't dox me I have a husband and kids /j
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo, Chabashira Tenko/Yonaga Angie/Yumeno Himiko, Gokuhara Gonta/Momota Kaito, Iruma Miu/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Generic v3 chatfic

**Author's Note:**

> Kyoko_kirigiri_fanboy - Shuichi  
> shsl-grape - Kokichi  
> th3ult!mat3art!st - Angie  
> Luminary_of_the_stars - Kaito  
> 𝔸𝕟𝕥𝕙𝕣𝕠𝕡𝕠𝕝𝕠𝕘𝕪 - Korekiyo  
> 【Ａｒｓｏｎ】- Rantaro (idk why I came up w/ this name leave me alone I’m tired)  
> gorgeouz_girl_geniuz - Miu  
> i-dropkickbabies - Maki  
> junkostan - Tsumugi  
> Flea_waltz -Kaede  
> kirumi-tojo - Kirumi  
> magicisreal12/3 - Himiko  
> insect-stan - Gonta  
> cool_robot_dude_29 - Keebo/k1-b0  
> waiting.for.death - Ryoma  
> 𝚍𝚎𝚐𝚎𝚗𝚎𝚛𝚊𝚝𝚎.𝚊𝚜𝚜.𝚔𝚒𝚌𝚔𝚎𝚛 - Tenko

**_Kyoko_kirigiri_fanboy_ ** _made_ **_untitled chat_ **

**_Kyoko_kirigiri_fanboy_ ** _changed_ **_untitled chat_ ** _to_ **_friends :D_ **

**_Kyoko_kirigiri_fanboy_ ** _added 15 others_

**shsl-grape:** ?

**th3ult!mat3art!st:** 00h!! What's th!s??

**Luminary_of_the_stars:** huh? what's this shuichi?

**shsl-grape:** OwO what's dis shwuichi (;

**𝔸𝕟𝕥𝕙𝕣𝕠𝕡𝕠𝕝𝕠𝕘𝕪:** Good god.

**【Ａｒｓｏｎ】:** kokichi please stfu i'm literally begging you

**shsl-grape:** no ❤️

**gorgeouz_girl_geniuz:** yez 🥰

**Kyoko_kirigiri_fanboy:** guys pls stop arguing!!!

**Kyoko_kirigiri_fanboy:** this is just a gc for our class!!!! thats all :)

**Luminary_of_the_stars:** oh, alright, cool!!

**i-dropkickbabies:** Oh. Okay.

**junkostan:** >Good god

**junkostan:** Didn't you DM Monokuma the entirety of that one Yandere Simulator song? You have no right to speak.

**𝔸𝕟𝕥𝕙𝕣𝕠𝕡𝕠𝕝𝕠𝕘𝕪:** That was completely Rantaro's fault. They have completely destroyed my sense of humour.

**gorgeouz_girl_geniuz:** what zenze of humour? hon they gave you one

**shsl-grape:** SGDGDFHVBJ

**【Ａｒｓｏｎ】:** hey!!!! don't insult kiyo!!!!! what have they ever done to you )):<

**gorgeouz_girl_geniuz:** chill avocado, no need to conztantly defend your datemate 🤺🤺🤺 /j

**【Ａｒｓｏｎ】:** we aren't dating /:

**gorgeouz_girl_geniuz:** >/j 🧎🏌️

**Kyoko_kirigiri_fanboy:** stop it u guys!!!

**Flea_waltz:** Yeah!! There's no need to argue!!!!!

**shsl-grape:** thdf if bornh

**junkostan:** ??

**shsl-grape:** tgid us bkfnf

**gorgeouz_girl_geniuz:** It's okay, take your time. /z

**shsl-grape:** thud ia boting

**shsl-grape:** this is boring

**gorgeouz_girl_geniuz:** there you go! zee, I knew you you could do it! I'm proud of you

**shsl-grape:** huh, really?

**gorgeouz_girl_geniuz:** no 🥰

**Kyoko_kirigiri_fanboy:** @everyone sorry for tagging u but I created this gc for fun!!!

**kirumi-tojo:** Alright. Thank you for tagging me, I wouldn't have noticed otherwise, I am currently helping Teruteru cook a meal for the people in the dining hall. All of you are welcome to have some if you wish.

**shsl-grape:** okay Mom!!

**kirumi-tojo:** I once again ask you not to refer to me as your mother.

**magicisreal12/3:** >sorry for tagging u but I created this gc for fun!!!

**magicisreal12/3:** Nyeh, okay

**gorgeouz_girl_geniuz:** Kirumi hon Kokichi will never ztop calling you mom I'm zorry /gen

**insect-stan:** G0nta was tagged? What is this?

**cool_robot_dude_29:** ^^^^

**Flea_waltz:** Backread!!

**waiting.for.death:** Hm?

**waiting.for.death:** Ah. Okay.

**shsl-grape:** is that everyone? This is boring

**𝔸𝕟𝕥𝕙𝕣𝕠𝕡𝕠𝕝𝕠𝕘𝕪:** No, I believe Tenko has yet to come online.

**𝚍𝚎𝚐𝚎𝚗𝚎𝚛𝚊𝚝𝚎.𝚊𝚜𝚜.𝚔𝚒𝚌𝚔𝚎𝚛:** I- ???

**th3ult!mat3art!st:** h3ll0, T3nk0 (: y0u sh0uld backr3ad

**𝚍𝚎𝚐𝚎𝚗𝚎𝚛𝚊𝚝𝚎.𝚊𝚜𝚜.𝚔𝚒𝚌𝚔𝚎𝚛:** Alright

**cool_robot_dude_29:** >we aren't dating /:

**cool_robot_dude_29:** You two aren't dating???

**gorgeouz_girl_geniuz:** AHFGHFHGBIJ

**Flea_waltz:** I-

**【Ａｒｓｏｎ】:** no??????

**junkostan:** Shame /:

**𝔸𝕟𝕥𝕙𝕣𝕠𝕡𝕠𝕝𝕠𝕘𝕪:** I'm??? Sorry??????

**𝔸𝕟𝕥𝕙𝕣𝕠𝕡𝕠𝕝𝕠𝕘𝕪:** Wait I'm going to do a thing. Hold on.

**Kyoko_kirigiri_fanboy:** ok???

**【Ａｒｓｏｎ】:** Korekiyo what. is the thing

**𝚍𝚎𝚐𝚎𝚗𝚎𝚛𝚊𝚝𝚎.𝚊𝚜𝚜.𝚔𝚒𝚌𝚔𝚎𝚛:** ???

**【Ａｒｓｏｎ】:** KIYO WHAT IS RHE THING PLEASE

**_𝔸𝕟𝕥𝕙𝕣𝕠𝕡𝕠𝕝𝕠𝕘𝕪_ ** _added_ **_monokuma_ **

**【Ａｒｓｏｎ】:** KIYO WHY

**𝔸𝕟𝕥𝕙𝕣𝕠𝕡𝕠𝕝𝕠𝕘𝕪:** I'm sorry, Kokichi was blackmailing me. shsl-grape: was not! ):< 𝔸𝕟𝕥𝕙𝕣𝕠𝕡𝕠𝕝𝕠𝕘𝕪: However, Kokichi you did not say anything about removing Monokuma from the group chat after.

**monokuma:** Turn ↩️ around 🔄 kid 🧒 it 😃 be 🙄 a 🔺 crime ⛓ if 🌪 I 🦑 had 💃 to 🛫 go ✔️ back ™️ on 🍷 that 🏄 promise 🏘 that 7️⃣ I 🧎 made 😁 for 👀 you 🩰 so 🤾 don't ❌ step🧑🦽 over 🤰 that 🎶 line 〰️ or 🧻 else 🔑 friend 🧑💻 you're 🚴 gonna 👃 have ⏳ a 🦘 bad 🚗 time 🕘 but 🏰 kids 👶 like 🔊 you 🦶 don't 🙅 play 🤼 by 🪀 the 🤢 rules 🧑🏫 and 🧑🦳 guys 💀 like 😲 me 🤡 it 💳 ain't 🕳 easy 🥊 to 🍦 be 😔 played ✨ for 🤩 fools 🐔 so 🦖 come 🍃 on 🌊 let 🥑 the 🤸 room 🏡 get 🌷 chiller 🥶 let's 🦜 go ✅ dirty 🍂 brother 🧑🦰 killer 🔪 go 🕯 ahead 🦔 and ☺️ try 🥺 to 🔧 hit 📸 me 🧘 if 🌶 you're 🧓 able 🏜 I 🎡 guess 💽 you've 😦 figured 😝 out 😎 that 🚪 mercy's 🛀 off 🚬 the 😒 table 🪑 I 🦠 can 🌽 tell 🥨 you're 🏳️🌈 getting 😫 really 📊 sick 🤧 of ❕ trying 🪂 but 🏈 I 🥔 think 🤔 you're 🟣 just ⏭ mad 😡 you 🦌 keep 🏔 dying 🦴 you're 🥥 not 🛎 gonna 🌋 win 🏆 we'll 🪁 be 🐝 here 🤹 together 🎻 fighting 🤺 in 🛹 this 🛩 judgement 🎳 hall 🏛 forever ♾ I ☹️ know 😱 you'll ✉️ just 🔮 reset ✨ each 🚿 time 🕕 I 😏 beat 🥇 ya 🏒 but 🥯 I'll 🍟 always 🥝 be 🦟 right ➡️ back 🦗 here 🦥 to 🧐 meet 🏕 ya 🏹 I 😒 know 🎵 you're 👉 made 😂 o-o-o-o-of 🔔 lo-o-o-o-ve 🥰 lo-o-o-o-ve ❤️ lo-o-o-o-ve 💖 lo-o-o-o-ve 💔 lo-o-o-o-ve 🗡 

**gorgeouz_girl_geniuz:** WHRFHGHJFGHHUJ

**junkostan:** I'M LITERALLY GETTING CRUSHED RN LMAOODNFNFNGN

**_𝔸𝕟𝕥𝕙𝕣𝕠𝕡𝕠𝕝𝕠𝕘𝕪_ ** _removed_ **_monokuma_ **

**waiting.for.death:** What.

**Kyoko_kirigiri_fanboy:** kokichi ): dont blackmail kiyo!!!

**Flea_waltz:** I'm curious now. What was Kokichi blackmailing you for, Korekiyo?

**𝔸𝕟𝕥𝕙𝕣𝕠𝕡𝕠𝕝𝕠𝕘𝕪:** Do.

**𝔸𝕟𝕥𝕙𝕣𝕠𝕡𝕠𝕝𝕠𝕘𝕪:** Do you understand what blackmail is.

**junkostan:** She probably does, she just has no sense of privacy /:

**Flea_waltz:** Hey!!! ):

**junkostan:** Wait gtg

**Flea_waltz:** Me too

**waiting.for.death:** Huh, we all have to go suddenly at the same time. Fair enough.

**Author's Note:**

> (Please I have no idea how to end this and I've been working on it since the second of January so just take it)


End file.
